Flippy vs Arthur and Other Tails
by Gingerwolf96
Summary: Complete CRACK fic, written by a friend - Oboeplum. Chapter 1 - Flippy vs Arthur Chapter 2 (NOW UP) The New Cardinal (The Musketeers)
1. Flippy Vs Arthur

**Hi everyone! and Happy (Belated) New Year! I've already broken my resolution of 'Don't drink any fizzy drinks' I went to my not-quite-step-brother's first gig, and apart from alcohol, Pepsi was the only drinks they have *sighs*  
Anyways, enough of my ramblings :) This is a very CRACK fic - written by my good friend Oboeplum, whilst we were reading National Geographics, discussing fandoms, ships and anything other than doing our Biology revision for our mock exam tomorrow...oops.  
As I'm a nice friend, I said I'd upload it as she doesn't have a Archive account - Tut tut Oboeplum ;)  
So yes, thank you for reading this if you do  
DISCLAIMER: Neither me nor Oboeplum own Merlin :( Although I do have fandom t-shirts :D **

Arthur watches in awe as the stout creature waddled towards him. "Wha...what is it?" he asks,  
Merlin sighs.  
"It's called a penguin. Its a type of bird" The penguin looked like no bird Arthur had ever seen. He reached out to touch it, but the creature reaches out and bites his fingers.  
"AARGH!" Arthur screamed, ripping his hands away from the bird. Merlin rushes over to check his friend, trying to hide his giggles.  
"its ok! You're not bleeding – or dying" he adds as an afterthought, giving a lopsided grin and walking back towards the penguin "Good Flippy" he praises patting the bird on the head, before throwing it a fish, smiling at Arthur's gape. Flippy chirped happily, an evil smirk crossing his beak.

**Hope you enjoyed, I will send any comments onto Oboeplum.  
A note on my other fics - I will hopefully update them next week after I've done my maths exam, and I can breath a sigh of relief :D  
Have a good night/day**

_**Gingerwolf96**_


	2. The New Cardinal of France

**AN Hey guys! So we (Oboepum and myself) have decided to do Flippy in different TV shows, so any ideas are welcome, or if you can think of different adventures for him that would be great :) So yeah, This one is based off The Musketeers  
Disclaimer: And of course we don't own the Musketters - But Flippy - he's definitely ours :)  
Author: Oboeplum  
**

**A quick thank you to ****_AllyWish123 _****for reviewing and favouriting, and ****_Socks7 _****for favouriting :D **

The four musketeers galloped across the French countryside. Suddenly their horses came to a stop in front of a small penguin that was inexplicably waddling across the path. Aramis was the first to dismount and approach the bird, muttering "¿Qué carajo?"  
"What the hell is that thing doing here?" Athos asked. The penguin confidently waddled towards Aramis. It seemed to gesture towards Porthos and make a hugging movement with its flippers.  
"I have no idea what it's saying, but I think it likes me" Aramis announced. "Hey, would you like to come back with us?" he asked the penguin, which chirped happily.

The next morning the penguin waddled nonchalantly through the Musketeer's Garrison, blood dripping down its white chest.  
"ARAMIS!" Yelled the captain. Aramis and co quickly scuttled over.  
"Yes sir?"  
"Cardinal Rochefort was found dead this morning with his throat pecked out." Said the captain, angrily. "Do you have any idea how it happened? Or perhaps you could explain how your new 'friend' got covered in blood?"  
"Perhaps it... ate a small animal?" said Aramis.  
"Like a rat" added d'Artagnan.  
"Or a mouse" added Athos.  
"Or a rabbit" added Porthos.  
The captain sighed. "Anyway, France needs a new cardinal and if we don't find someone to replace him the king will rope me into doing it." It was at this point that the penguin waddled into the conversation and vomited up its last meal (which looked suspiciously not like a small animal) and looked expectantly up at the musketeers. Porthos glanced at Aramis.  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Porthos said.  
"Always" replied Aramis...

A week later, in the king's court, Athos looked at the penguin that had become France's new cardinal. "I've got a bad feeling about this." he muttered.

**AN Thanks for reading!  
****¿Qué carajo? roughly translates to 'WTF' just for anyone who is curiousHope you enjoyed, reviews are Flippy's dinner!  
****_Gingerwolf96 &amp; Oboeplum_**


End file.
